kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Raiders' Valley
The Raiders' Valley is a region in Kentucky, where Raiders used to rob horsedrawn carts delivering milk. It is the 55th stage in Legend of the Seven Lights, and Sandman's 7th stage. (NOTE: This stage can only be accessed after Sandman has collected 32 Riddler Trophies.) Layout Team Sandman starts across a normal road, but they must grapple onto a ledge up on their right to chase a milk cart, which is dropping landmines. Wiccan must fly down and land on a safe spot in the cart, then begin handing the milk bottles out to Riddler's ship, but keep one to herself. She will then jump off and wait for the cart to drive away. The heroes will go up a set of stairs on their right. The path ahead will have snipers, so Sandman must send Grapple-Cams to distract the snipers. During their distraction, the heroes must run to and K.O. the snipers. They will come to a road that a cart is driving down, but armed guards will be on either side of the road. Yuki must quickly freeze these guards so Crystal can catch it. The heroes must fly across a short chasm, then continue to a field with armed guards. After knocking out the guards, two martial artists will attack them, and they must defeat the artists to retrieve their gate keys. They will open the gate out of this field, then they have to close a gate up ahead before a cart gets through. The cart will turn their direction as a result, so they must hide in a hole in the wall. When the cart passes, Crystal can chase and claim its milk bottles. The heroes will continue to an area with three cliff levels (including their own), guards on each one. The guards on the third level are protecting the next path, so Crystal must sidle across the wall to get behind them, then perform a Ground Quake to make them dizzy. Story Importance *The Riddler requests Sandman to steal bottles of milk containing a poisonous substance. The Riddler's ship takes the acquired samples to an unknown destination. **Hugo Strange is the one who organized the bottles to be shipped to stores in Kentucky. *Sandman keeps a few milk bottles to study himself. He plans to take them to the only poison expert he knows well. Enemies *Milk carts *Sniper henchmen *Gun henchmen *Martial arts henchmen *Midair game turrets *Stationary game turrets Trivia *It is somewhat based off the Gorman Racetrack from Zelda: Majora's Mask. *This stage is posted in the same chapter as Rupert's 7th stage. **This marks the 3rd time a Rupert stage has happened after a Sandman stage. *Oltana Valley was the 45th stage, and Raiders' Valley (also a 'valley' level) is the 55th stage. *This is the shortest Sandman level. *Yuki remarked that the Riddler sounds like Bill Cipher, and Riddler retorted by calling Yuki Gladius (whom Yuki was mistaken to be back in Dressrosa). Category:Stages Category:Seven Lights Stages